Trial of a Lifetime
by Angel N Darkness
Summary: Harry turns his hearing around on those that deserve... Watch as he gets payback on those who have used him, lied to him, and tried to slander his good name... If you don't like Dumbledore bashing then this story is not for you!


A/N: This will be a oneshot/drabble and it's for the Ultimate Chocolate Frog Card Club on Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry! I will also be using prompts from the Gringotts Wizarding Prompt Bank Prompts Galore forum! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own HP!

 **(Bronze): Sturgis Podmore:** _was a member of the Order of the Phoenix who fought in both First and Second Wizarding Wars. He was also a member of the Advance Guard. In 1995, Podmore was put under the Imperius Curse by Death Eaters, who made him attempt to break into the Department of Mysteries._

Challenge: Write about a hearing in front of the Wizengamot.

Gringotts Prompt Bank: Descriptors: Words to use instead of said: Asked, admitted, conceded, sighed, smirked, declared, growled, insisted, huffed, nodded, snorted, spoke, addressed, agreed, demanded, answered, barked, cautioned, confirmed, drawled, explained, dared, denied, scoffed, hissed, encouraged, broke in, murmured, acknowledged, burst out, boomed, echoed, called, motioned, responded, sniffed, quipped, groaned, smiled, laughed, chuckled

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Harry Potter knew that he should be nervous but he was anything but that. He was more than ready for his so called hearing for underage use of magic. He knew that the reason he wasn't really nervous was because of the man beside him. He was actually looking forward to the hearing for the simple fact that he was going to turn it around on those who thought it was a smart idea to charge him just because they didn't want the truth known. He figured that Fudge and whoever else thought the scheme up to try him like this in front of the Wizengamot should have done their research because while he may only be fifteen years of age, since he got forced to compete in the Tri-Wizard tournament he was technically of age.

He looked at Neil Trent with a raised eyebrow. "Do we have everything that we could possibly need, Neil?"

Neil nodded. "We have everything that we need and then some, Lord Potter-Black. Now I know that you want me to call you Harry, but for today we need to go with your formal title to make sure that Fudge and Umbridge realize just how badly they have messed up. I will need to invoke the use of your title right from the start so that we can make sure that nobody can try to suppress any of the evidence that we have. Are you sure you want to press charges against Fudge, Umbridge, and Dumbledore?"

Harry nodded curtly. "I'm more than sure that I want to press charges against them. I will not stand by and watch Fudge and Umbridge slander me. I will also no longer stand by and let what Dumbledore has done go unchallenged. It's about time that the Wizarding world sees just what kind of people we have in positions of power. When we get the hearing turned back onto those who deserve it, I would like to start with Dumbledore."

Neil nodded again as they made their way into courtroom ten. He escorted Harry to the table for the defense and waited until he was seated before he walked over to where Amelia Bones and Augusta Longbottom were standing talking to one another. "Good morning, ladies. I would like to thank both of you for your help these last couple of days. Augusta, you will be presiding as the Chief Witch today correct?"

Augusta nodded as she smirked. "Yes, Neil, I am. Cornelius tried to make sure that he would be the one presiding over the case but we made sure that he knew that he couldn't since he was the one pushing for the hearing with Delores Umbridge backing him. Needless to say he wasn't happy, but we will be using that as evidence of his own agenda against Mr. Potter."

Now it was Neil's turn to smirk. "Actually Harry is now formally Lord Potter-Black. I will be making sure to invoke that first thing so that both Fudge and Umbridge realize just how badly they messed up. I also must thank you for making sure that everyone is here for the hearing so that Fudge can't say he didn't mean for this to be a full blown hearing. I do believe that Harry intends to bury Dumbledore, Fudge, and Umbridge today and make sure that they can never use positions of power for their own gain ever again."

Amelia looked over to Harry and then back at Neil before she finally asked, "Is he sure about this, Neil?"

Neil nodded as he admitted "Amelia, we talked long and hard about this. I made sure that Harry was aware of just what using his title would bring down on Fudge, Umbridge, and even Dumbledore. He is tired of people using their positions for their own gain and for using him as a stepping stone in one way or another. We couldn't come up with another way to make sure that something like this wouldn't happen again. Harry knows that this is going to blow everything out of the water and he is prepared for that. The question is, are you prepared for the shit storm that is about to go down?"

Amelia nodded as she conceded to Neil's words. "We're ready, Neil. You should get back to Harry because we will be starting soon."

Neil smiled slightly and went back to Harry where he sat down next to the boy. He couldn't help but give Harry a smile when he saw how nervous the boy way. "Amelia and Augusta are now aware of how we are going to go about this. Don't worry, Harry. Everything will be alright and by the time we leave here everything will be for the better. Alright?"

Harry sighed. "I know that it will be, but I hate the fact that it is going to take putting my life in view of everyone and anyone in order to make any changes that should have been made a long time ago. Oh, goody! Here comes Fudge, Umbridge, and Dumbledore." He stopped talking as he took in the look on Dumbledore's face when he saw Neil sitting with him and smirked. "It looks like Dumbledore isn't happy about the fact that I have you as legal counsel. I can't believe he was going to have me come here without a lawyer."

Neil chuckled. "I'm pretty sure that he thought you would be relying on him to get you off, Harry. Heads up, he is coming our way." He looked up just as Albus stopped beside the table. "Can we help you with something, Headmaster?"

Albus frowned but ignored Neil in favor or looking at Harry as he declared "I thought that I would sit and represent you, Harry. You may dismiss Mr. Trent."

Harry looked up at Albus and growled "I'm happy with Neil representing me, Headmaster. Besides, he is a lawyer where as you are not."

"Really, Harry, I can handle representing you." Albus insisted.

Harry shook his head and huffed "I am perfectly happy with having Neil represent me, Headmaster. Now, shouldn't you get to your seat? I do believe that they are about to start."

Albus stared hard at Harry before he finally nodded. "Alright then, Harry, but remember I am here to help you."

Harry snorted. "If you say so, Headmaster." He turned his head away from Albus and looked back up towards the front where both Fudge and Umbridge were looking at him with wide eyes. He couldn't contain a small smirk as he looked back at them with a raised eyebrow. He had no doubt that they were wondering what he could be up to since he had a lawyer with him.

He turned his head to look at Amelia Bones who stood up, cleared her throat, and then spoke. "This court is now in session. We are all here for the case of Ministry of Magic vs. Harry Potter for the use of underage magic outside of school."

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Amelia stood up, cleared her throat to get everyone's attention, and then finally spoke. "This court is now in session. We are all here today for the case of Ministry of Magic vs. Harry Potter for the use of underage magic outside of school." She waited for a minute before several of the Wizengamot members to quiet down who had started shouting in outrage. She had to bite back a smirk because she knew that this was one thing that Fudge was going to pay for by the time she was finished.

When everyone finally quieted down after she set off a bang with her wand she snapped "Everyone will keep quiet until you are given leave to speak. Presiding as Chief Witch for this case is Regent Madam Augusta Longbottom. This case is brought in front of us by Minister Cornelius Fudge who wants to expel Harry Potter Boy-Who-Lived for using magic against two dementors that attacked him. He is also charged with using magic in front of a muggle. Mr. Potter, how do you plead?"

Neil stood up and surprised everyone as he addressed the Wizengamot."If you're going to talk to my client you will use his correct title. Harry Potter is Lord Potter-Black so that is how he is to be addressed during this farce of a hearing. Furthermore, my client pleads not guilty on both counts."

Augusta who was trying not to laugh nodded and agreed. "From now on Mr. Potter will be referred to as Lord Potter-Black."

Fudge swallowed hard and then demanded "How is Potter Lord Potter-Black? He can't accept his titles because he is underage!"

Neil grinned as he answered. "That would be because while he may only be fifteen years old he was emancipated which you and everyone else would have known had you read the fine print of the Tri-Wizard tournament, Minister. So you see the case for Lord Potter-Black using magic outside of school cannot stand for the simple fact that he has been of age in the eyes of law since October of his fourth year. If he hadn't been forced to participate in the Tri-Wizard tournament then he would have been underage, but since the Ministry and Dumbledore forced him to compete it automatically emancipated him. It was stated in the rules of the tournament that anybody underage could not compete but Dumbledore didn't tell Lord Potter-Black that he didn't have to participate, so therefore, after he went into the chamber that held the other competitors he was emancipated by magic herself."

Augusta nodded, but before she could respond, Fudge barked "That is ridiculous. If Potter had become emancipated, I would have known about it."

Augusta scowled at Fudge and cautioned, "Watch how you talk to and about Lord Potter-Black, Minister. I really don't care if you are the Minister of Magic or not you are in my courtroom so you will keep a civil tongue in your head when speaking to a Lord of a Most Ancient and Noble House. Am I clear?"

Fudge's face went red but Lucius Malfoy drawled "There is an easy way to find out if what Mr. Trent is saying the truth, which I believe that it is. Madam Longbottom, if you would send a message to the inheritance office here in the Ministry, they can easily tell us if Lord Potter-Black is indeed Lord Potter-Black."

Augusta knew that Lucius knew the truth so she did just that. Five minutes later a paper landed in front of her. She looked up at everyone and then at Fudge as she confirmed, "Minister, Lord Potter-Black has been emancipated since the 31st of October, 1994. So, it is my judgment that the case of Lord Potter-Black using magic outside of school is dismissed. Now let us move onto the charge of using magic in front of a muggle. Mr. Trent, does Lord Potter-Black also plead innocent to this charge?"

Neil nodded as he explained, "While Lord Potter-Black did use magic in front of a muggle, the muggle in question is aware of magic. He had to cast a patronus to save himself and his cousin when two dementors attacked them as they were walking home."

Umbridge scoffed. "Are we really to believe that two dementors who are under the Ministry's control attacked the boy? He is nothing but an attention seeking liar."

Neil looked at Umbridge with cold eyes as he hissed "You just signed your own ticket out of here, Umbridge. Do you forget that the boy as you call him his a Lord and not to one Most Ancient and Noble house but two of them? We will be pursuing a case for slander against you, Minister Fudge, and the Daily Prophet. The only reason we are not pursuing a case of slander against the whole Ministry of Magic is for the simple fact that Lord Potter-Black doesn't want to make everyone pay for a few people's mistakes."

"The little boy won't sue me. At least, he won't if he knows what's good for him." Umbridge dared as she sat forward in her seat.

Harry looked up at that with narrowed eyes as he finally asked "Madam Longbottom, may I say something?"

Augusta smiled at Harry as she encouraged him. "You have the floor, Lord Potter-Black."

Harry smiled as he stood up. He looked at Umbridge with cold eyes and smirked as he informed her, "Oh, I will be bringing charges against you and Minister Fudge, Umbridge. That last comment you made can also be seen as a threat to me so I will be adding that to the list of charges that I will be filing against you. Furthermore, I will also be bringing charges against Headmaster Dumbledore for his part in all of this. If it pleases the court, I would like to give my memory of the night that the dementors attacked. I would also like to, if possible, give my memory of the night that Voldemort was resurrected. If Fudge would have asked for the memory everything he has done since then could have been avoided. I refuse to be anyone's whipping boy longer than I already have."

Fudge looked at Harry in shock as he denied Harry's statements. "I don't think that will be necessary. It is clear that he is just trying to get out of trouble."

Amelia rolled her eyes as she looked at Fudge. "Are you trying to hide something, Minister? I think that by seeing Lord Potter-Black's memories that everything could be cleared up and cleared up quickly."

Augusta saw that Fudge was about to open his mouth again and broke in with "I think that we should see Lord Potter-Black's memories. As Madam Bones has said that will clear this all up nice and quickly. Amelia, if you would take Lord Potter-Black's memories we can finish this farce of a trial."

Amelia nodded and walked over to Harry. "If you would think of the memories that you would like to be shown, Lord Potter-Black."

Harry did just that and then sat back down once Amelia had both memories plus two extras. "Thank you, Madam Bones. Madam Bones, you have two additional memories that I think would benefit the Wizengamot to see."

"Thank you, Lord Potter-Black." Amelia murmured. She then looked at Augusta. "I will play the memories now."

Augusta nodded. "Please do, Amelia." She then sat back in her chair along with all of the other Wizengamot members and watched as the events unfolded. Her eyes grew cold as she watched the two main scenes. When the two additional memories were played, she stiffened as her eyes flashed with rage as she looked at Albus and Fudge who both paled when they saw what was playing. Once all four memories were finished playing, she acknowledged Harry, "Lord Potter-Black, it is clear to see here that you are the wronged party in everything that has transpired here. I'm using my position as Chief Witch to drop all charges against you. Furthermore, starting now Umbridge, Minister Fudge, and Dumbledore will be tried. All three of them have a lot to answer for."

Fudge paled as he burst out "You can't try me, Longbottom! I'm the Minister of Magic."

Harry had enough, stood up, and boomed "I, Lord Harry James Potter-Black, put forth a vote of no confidence for the so called Minister of Magic Cornelius Fudge."

Lucius stood up and echoed "I, Lord Lucius Abraxas Malfoy, second Lord Potter-Black's vote of no confidence in Minister Fudge. Furthermore, I put forth a vote to have Dumbledore, Fudge, and Umbridge to face us today for what they have done. All three of them supported this farce of a trial today when it should never have happened."

Augusta was shocked but she hid it as she called out "All those in favor of the vote of no confidence in Minister Fudge light your wand blue. All those in favor of holding three trials today light your wand green. All those against either of what is being voted light your wand red." She wasn't surprised when both motions passed with a 90% to 10%. "Then we will take a thirty minute recess and reconvene to start the trials."

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

After the courtroom was cleared out except for a few people Augusta motioned Lucius over. "I'm surprised to see you siding with young Harry, Lucius."

Lucius smirked as he responded. "I have been in contact with Harry for the last several weeks. After learning what I did there was no way in hell I was going to let Dumbledore, Fudge, or Umbridge railroad him. I told Fudge that he would regret it if he tried to press for expulsion, but he decided to go ahead with it. As you saw, I was at the resurrection of Riddle's but I was casting curses at my so called fellow Death Eaters. I had warned Harry before the third task that something was going to happen which is how he was able to survive like he did."

Augusta smirked. "Then I take it you will back us when I clear Sirius' name?"

Lucius sniffed. "I will."

Harry shook his head as he laughed. "Lucius, now come on you know you love Sirius."

Lucius groaned. "Did you have to say that for everyone to hear, Harry?"

Harry smiled as he quipped "Well, of course I did, Lucius. I mean how else would everyone know that you're going become my father once Sirius is cleared? Did you all know that Lucius and Sirius had a thing with one another when they were younger? Now they are back together again. Sirius and Lucius are both going to adopt me once Sirius is free and clear."

Lucius shook his head. "Harry, be quiet."

Harry laughed. "You know I love you, Lucius."

Lucius wrapped an arm around Harry's shoulders and smiled. "I know you do and I love you too, son. Now are you ready for this part?"

Harry chuckled. "I've been ready for this."

Neil chuckled and rolled his eyes as he saw Amelia's and Augusta's wide eyes. "They are like this all the time. You will get used to it quickly."

Amelia couldn't help but smile softly. "It's good that he has someone on his side though. It is nice to see that he hasn't closed himself off because of everything that happened to him.

Neil nodded. "That is the truth. When he first came to talk to me about possibly representing him he was closed off. He wasn't sure who he could and/or should trust but we got through it. In the end though I gave a wizard's oath that I wouldn't try to use him for my own gain, and that anything he said or did while in my presence would remain between the two of us unless he gave me permission otherwise. Harry is a very intelligent young man and he knows what he wants, and what he wants is to be left alone. Where should Harry sit since he will be claiming his seats before the trials start?"

Augusta, who had been quietly talking to Harry, answered. "He will be sitting in the Potter seat. I do believe that he is only claiming the Potter and Black seats today correct?"

Neil laughed. "Yes, that is all he is claiming today. He told me that he didn't want to be in the spotlight more than he already was."

Augusta chuckled and ruffled Harry's hair fondly. "In that case he will claim his seats and then sit in the Potter seat. Here comes everyone including the Aurors that were sent for and the ones that have Umbridge, Fudge, and Dumbledore detained and in magic suppressant cuffs. Time for the fun to begin." She walked to her seat, sat down, and then waited on everyone else to sit. Once she saw everyone seated and that the doors were shut she set off a bang with her wand. "Before we start the trials, Lord Potter-Black would like to claim his seats. Lord Potter-Black, the floor is yours."

Harry cleared his throat and held his wand straight up in the air. "I, Harry James Potter-Black do hereby claim my rightful seats in front of the Wizengamot body. I swear to uphold the laws of our world. I swear to be honest and partial in everything and everyone that comes before us. So I say, so mote it be!" He smirked when he saw the flash of bright light that that signified that his oath had been taken and sealed. He made his way to the chair that now had the Potter and Black crest on it with the Potter crest being bigger. He looked around as he sat down and saw the chair that had the Black crest on it with the Potter crest being smaller.

He nodded at Augusta when he saw her look at him. "I'm ready whenever you are, Madam Longbottom."

Augusta nodded at Harry and then looked around everyone. She wasn't surprised to see the visitor area packed. "Everyone will be silent unless you are given permission to speak. We will be using veritaserum on the three people being tried so that we know what they say is the truth. We will start with Cornelius Fudge who is being charged with slander, criminal negligence, taking someone's life before they could be brought before the Wizengamot, and lastly for attempting to kill a man who he knew was innocent of killing the Potter's by ordering a kiss on sight for Sirius Orion Black without permission from the Wizengamot. How do you plead, Cornelius?"

Fudge swallowed hard when he was forced into the chair in the front of the courtroom. "You can't do this to me! I'm the Minister of Magic."

Amelia shook her head as she bound him to the chair and then forced his mouth open and put three drops of the veritaserum on his tongue. She smirked as she saw him swallow it. "You are the former Minister of Magic, Cornelius. Now we shall see if the veritaserum is working. What is your name?"

"Cornelius Oswald Fudge." Fudge stated in a dull tone.

Amelia nodded in satisfaction. "It's working. Now let's get straight into the matter. Did you knowingly and purposely slander Lord Potter-Black?"

"Yes. I couldn't let people know that Voldemort was back."

Amelia's eyes flashed. "Did you send the dementors after Lord Potter-Black?"

"No" Fudge blurted out even after he tried not to answer the question.

"Do you know who sent the dementors after Lord Potter-Black?" Amelia asked.

Fudge swallowed. "Yes."

"Who sent the dementors after a fifteen year old boy, Mr. Fudge?" Amelia asked in a cold tone.

Fudge swallowed hard. "Dolores Umbridge."

"Why did you give Barty Crouch Jr the dementors kiss before the DMLE could interrogate him?" Amelia asked after a few seconds of silence.

"Because if he would have been questioned then it would have come out that You-Know-Who was back." Fudge stated. He hadn't meant to say that but he couldn't hold back the information like he had wanted to.

Amelia frowned. "Why didn't you want it to come out that You-Know-Who was back?"

Fudge sweated as he fought to hold back the answer before finally giving in. "I was paid lot of money to make sure that nobody believed You-Know-Who was back."

Amelia's eyes narrowed. "Who paid you the money?"

Cornelius started to sweat as he blurted "Phillip Parkinson gave me the money on orders from You-Know-Who himself."

Amelia's eye twitched but she kept her temper at bay even as she instructed two Aurors to arrest Phillip Parkinson. She then looked back at Cornelius. "Why did you issue a kiss on sight order to the dementors for Sirius Black."

"I did it because Dumbledore told me to."

Amelia's eyes narrowed. "Why did Dumbledore tell you to?"

"He knew that if Black got free that he would get custody of Potter and then he would lose his weapon." Cornelius fidgeted in his chair because he wasn't able to keep anything back. He could only hope that Amelia didn't ask him anymore questions.

Amelia noticed that Fudge paled and decided to take a shot in the dark. "Have you committed any other crimes that we don't know about?"

Fudge bit his lip to try to keep from answering the question but unfortunately for him he couldn't keep the answer to himself. "Yes."

Amelia shook here head. "What?"

"I have taken bribes from several people. I have made sure that no Muggle-Borns could get jobs in the Ministry. I made sure that Dolores' laws passed, especially the ones about Magical creatures. I took money from Dumbledore which he took from Potter's vault to keep quiet about the fact that Potter was being abused at his aunt and uncle's house. I made sure that Potter was being thought of as an attention seeking liar. I informed You-Know-Who that I was having Potter tried for something that I knew wouldn't stick but was going to make sure that it did stick one way or another."

Amelia shook her head in disgust. "Are you a supporter of Voldemort or a marked death eater?"

Fudge shook as he responded, "Yes, to being a supporter. No, to being a marked death eater."

Amelia's eyes flashed in rage. "I have no further questions."

Augusta looked down at Cornelius from where she was sitting and glared at him before she looked at her fellow witch and wizards, "Those of you who find Fudge guilty of all his charges please light your wand blue. Those of you who find him not guilty please light your wand red." She wasn't surprised at all when Fudge was found guilty in an unanimous vote. "Cornelius Oswald Fudge, you are hereby found guilty of all charges. Your sentence is fifteen years in Azkaban prison. You will also pay restitution to Lord Potter-Black for the slandering of his good name. You will also pay back the money you received from Lord Potter-Black's vault plus interest. Guards, take him to a holding cell."

Amelia motioned for the Auror holding Umbridge to have her sit in the chair. Once Umbridge was seated and secured she stepped forward and put three drops of veritaserum on Umbridge's tongue. She waited for two minutes before she asked "What is your name?"

"Dolores Jane Umbridge" Umbridge answered.

Amelia nodded. "You are charged with slander, using your position for your own gain, and attempted murder of Lord Potter-Black and his muggle cousin Dudley Dursley. Why did you send dementors after Lord Potter-Black?"

Umbridge shifted as she fought the potion and lost. "Because he was going to make Cornelius look bad and I couldn't have that. Potter needed to die and he couldn't even do that right."

Amelia frowned. "Why does Lord Potter-Black need to die?"

Umbridge snorted. "He needs to die so that Cornelius, Dumbledore, You-Know-Who, and myself can share his gold. With Potter out of the way our world would be the way we wanted it."

Amelia thinned her lips. "What have you done by using your position of power in the Ministry?"

Umbridge smiled as she answered. "I have made sure that laws have passed to keep half breeds from being able to marry or have children. I have helped others get jobs that they are not qualified for. I made it hard for half breeds to get jobs. I have ignored memos and stole things from people."

Amelia shook her head. "No further questions."

Augusta sighed. "For those of you who think that Dolores Jane Umbridge is guilty of slander, using her position to further herself, and attempted murder of Lord Potter-Black and his cousin please light your wand blue. Those of you who think she is not guilty please light your wand red." She nodded when everyone voted that she was guilty. "Dolores Jane Umbridge, you are hereby found guilty of all charges against you. You are sentenced to twenty years in Azkaban."

She waited until an Auror took Umbridge away before she looked at the three aurors standing beside Albus. "Bring Mr. Dumbledore to the chair and secure him. Albus Dumbledore, you are hereby charged with kidnapping, theft, attempted line theft, 375 cases of child endangerment, 375 cases of child neglect, and illegally locking a will. How do you plead?"

Albus gave a grandfatherly smile as he replied, "Everything I did was for the Greater Good."

Augusta shook her head and motioned for Amelia to proceed. She watched as Amelia had to force Albus' mouth open in order to give him the potion. She shook her head. "Start your questioning when the potion kicks in, Amelia."

Amelia nodded and waited four minutes just to make sure that it kicked in. "What is your name?

"Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore." Albus stated.

"Did you illegally seal the Potter's will?" Amelia asked.

Dumbledore replied, "Yes."

"Why?"

"Because I couldn't let Harry go to anyone other than Lily's sister. I needed Harry to look up to me and he wouldn't have done so if he had grown up with someone who loved and cared for him." Dumbledore answered.

Amelia rolled her eyes. "Why did you not come forward and let it be known that Sirius Black was not the secret keeper?"

Albus shook his head as he fought the potion. He hadn't thought that he would be on trial so he didn't bother bringing the antidote to the truth serum. "If Sirius Black remained free he would have gotten custody of Harry. I couldn't let that happen so I stayed silent about him not being the secret keeper. I couldn't have him interfering in my plans."

Amelia glared. "What all have you done to Harry Potter since he came back to the wizarding world?"

Albus sighed. "I have stole money from him. I blocked his magical abilities. I spied on him. I gave him loyalty potions. I put spells on him so that he wouldn't like any Slytherins. I put spells on him to listen to Ronald and Ginevra Weasley. I signed a marriage contract as his magical guardian this summer so that he would marry Ginevra Weasley. I didn't let him know that he didn't have to participate in the Tri-Wizard tournament. I set up tests for him to pass so that I could gauge his abilities."

Amelia gasped. "Why did you endanger the students of Hogwarts like you did?"

Albus smiled even as he fought not to answer. "I knew that Harry would save them. I had no reason to worry about the students. I needed to know that Harry would sacrifice himself when it came time for him to face Tom."

Augusta looked at Harry who blurted out "Why do I need to sacrifice myself?"

"Because you have a horcrux in your head. What is the death of one person when it means that he could save countless others? After Harry sacrificed himself I would finish off Tom and get the glory. I'm the leader of the light so I should be revered by everyone else." Dumbledore replied.

Harry's eyes flashed. "You played with not only my life but everyone else's lives just because you want everyone to bow down to you. You're no better than Tom Riddle. Also for your information the Goblins was able to get rid of the horcrux in my head when they got rid of the blocks you put on me. The Goblins also tracked down Riddle's other horcrux's and destroyed them. As for the marriage contract it is null and void. I decided against penalizing the whole Weasley family so therefore only Molly and Ginevra are being penalized. They will have to work for me for ten years and then they will be free and clear."

Amelia ran a hand through her hair. "When you say greater good whose greater good are you talking about?"

"Mine of course. I need to have everyone look to me for answers. I am the best wizard there is."

"Why did you put blocks on Lord Potter-Black?" Amelia asked.

Albus was able to bite his tongue and not answer for forty five seconds but then he blurted out "I couldn't have Harry become stronger than me. If I hadn't put blocks on him he would have surpassed me in power and I just couldn't have that. Now that he got his blocks off I will have to find a way to put them back on."

Amelia's eyes flashed and grew cold. "I don't think so, Dumbledore. I have no further questions."

Augusta was livid. "Those of you who think Albus Dumbledore is guilty light your wands blue. Those of you who think he's not guilty light your wands red." She wasn't surprised when the majority of the Wizengamot found him guilty. Only a select few lit their wands red and she knew that was because they were friends with Albus. She quickly had a chat with her fellow members and then looked at where Albus was sitting.

"We hereby find you guilty on all charges, Albus Dumbledore. You are hereby sentenced to ten years in the Goblin mines for stealing and line theft. You are also sentenced to ten years in Azkaban once you finish your ten years in the mines. Furthermore, your magic will be bound to where you only have 25% of it to use just like you did to Lord Potter-Black and that will stay that way for the rest of your lifetime. You will pay back every knut, sickle, and galleon that you stole from Lord Potter-Black plus interest. You are also hereby stripped of all your titles and your Order of Merlin First Class."

Albus' eyes widened in shock. He couldn't believe what they were doing to him. "You can't do this to me! I'm Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, and I know what's best for everyone! I only did what was right!"

Harry shook his head as he stood up. He got permission from Augusta to bind Albus' magic. As he bound the magic he snarled "You are not better than any one of us here. You do not get to do whatever you want just to please yourself. You were supposed to be someone that people looked up to and you couldn't even do that. I hope you rot in hell. Now you will feel like I did when I couldn't access all of my magic. Enjoy your stay in the goblin mines."

He walked back to his seat and watched as Albus was led away by four Aurors and four Goblins that had arrived at some point. He couldn't help but feel relieved that it was all over. "Are we done with the trials now?"

Augusta chuckled. "I hereby close this session of the Wizengamot." She looked at Harry and smirked. "Now we're finished."

Harry let out a relieved sigh. "Thank Merlin! I'm off to get some things done and to relax. I will see you all tomorrow at mine and Neville's belated birthday party." He gave Lucius, Amelia, Augusta, and even Neil a hug before he walked out of the courtroom. He just wanted time to be able to process everything alone. He needed to feel free for once. He needed to feel that he was his age for once and not like he was older than he was. He just needed some downtime for himself which is why he decided to go shopping and then to a coffee house. He felt relieved for the first time since everything started. He didn't feel bad for doing what he did to Albus like he thought he would. He felt like justice had been served and he was happy with it.

Even though the trials were over he had no doubt that more would be coming because of the things that were revealed from Fudge, Umbridge, and Dumbledore. He was going to try to keep the Weasley's out of things as much as possible which is why he was having Molly and Ginevra work for him for ten years. He couldn't help but wonder if maybe Amelia should have asked Albus if he had committed any other crimes. Maybe he would talk to her about it later on when he met with her, Augusta, Sirius, Remus, Severus, Lucius, and Neil to talk about Hogwarts stuff.

* * *

A/N 2: *snorts* This story just had a mind of it's own... LOL... Hope you all enjoyed it like I enjoyed writing it... Click the button and let me know what you think!


End file.
